


【双豹组】求人总得有点代价

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: summary：真匪帮打架从不找哥哥，顶多在桌子底下给哥哥口。一发带剃毛服务的口活，半公开性爱？





	【双豹组】求人总得有点代价

太无聊了，埃里克无所事事地在公司里转来转去，把所有消防栓打开又关上。

自从他因为帮派冲突被特查拉从局子里捞出来，就被禁在公司里不许出去胡闹，像只被圈养起来的猫一样，活动范围跟着他的“主人”特查拉移动。

说真的这是特查拉头一次强迫埃里克留下，因为埃里克之前总是叫嚣着“不自由，毋宁死”，搞得温柔又心软的特查拉不愿强迫这个性格张扬的堂弟在家族企业里做事。只好由着他毕业后去混血帮，把自己尼贾达卡的名字改成了埃里克，又给自己起了“killmonger”当作道上的名号。平时的小打小闹特查拉全都睁一只眼闭一只算过去了，这次偏偏和对家瘸帮持械斗殴，搞大了事情被条子抓紧了拘留所。特查拉真的很头痛，他不知道这个好斗的堂弟到底都在麻省理工学了些什么，怎么和他一点相似之处都没有。

埃里克拿着黑色马克笔在白板上乱写乱画，给“T'challa sucks”填上了十多条能押上韵的句子，哼着新编的rap准备去特查拉办公室烦烦他。

“嘿，特查拉在里面吗？”埃里克冲门口的秘书奥科耶打了个响指。

“不在。”奥科耶头也没抬，她一直不喜欢这个吊儿郎当的男人。

“他去哪了，什么时候回来？”埃里克并不在意奥科耶的态度，继续问。

“你能别来捣乱吗？”奥科耶放下手里的文件抬头瞪向埃里克。

“我是他堂弟”埃里克耸耸肩，“so？”

“他一会就回来，和瓦卡比讨论上个季度的营业额。”

“OK，别告诉他我进去了。”

埃里克推门走进办公室。特查拉办公室里一些小玩意这几天都被埃里克要被推倒，要么弄坏了。他只是想挑战一下特查拉的好脾气，好让特查拉早点受不了把他赶走，但特查拉毫不在意，还很耐心地向其他来宾解释：“这是我堂弟弄坏的”。语气轻松得好像他是个八岁的孩子或者一只乱动的花猫。

已经没什么能再丢一丢的了，埃里克手里微技术的小刀被他拨来拨去，刀刃“噌噌”地弹出又弹回。埃里克看着特查拉的办公桌，思考了一下，钻到了底下。

门口细碎的交谈，开门，两个人交错的脚步声，特查拉和瓦卡比一起进来了。

“哦，特查拉，瞧瞧你这惨不忍睹的办公室！还没把他赶走？”瓦卡比在办公桌对面拉开椅子坐下。

“这些没关系的,再让他……”特查拉对着自己桌子下面的可疑人物睁大了眼睛。

埃里克握着出鞘的小刀，食指抵在嘴唇上示意特查拉不要出事。特查拉皱着眉疑惑地坐了下去，双腿小心地打开放在埃里克身体两侧，以免踢到他。

“怎么了？”瓦卡比对特查拉突然停下的话表示疑问。

“没什么，再让他多呆几天，总比出去闯祸强。”特查拉尴尬地调整姿势。

“好吧，随你。这是上个季度的财务报表。”瓦卡比把文件夹递了上去。

埃里克蹲伏在桌子底下，视线刚好和特查拉的裆部平齐。他知道自己堂兄的尺寸很大，即使是软的时候，坐下来后的西裤依然会绷出一个鼓囊囊的大包。

埃里克从下往上打量着自己的堂兄，收腰的西装完美地勾勒出特查拉的宽肩和窄腰，修长的手指抓着文件夹，眉毛微微皱起，温柔的黑色瞳仁半眯起来，另一只手托着下巴，指腹压进厚厚的嘴唇里。埃里克突然觉得认真看文件的特查拉有些性感，视线上下扫着，又全神贯注地盯起特查拉的裤裆。

埃里克压住自己的坏笑声，把手伸向了特查拉的裤子拉链。

拉链刚拉下来就受到了了特查拉的激烈反抗，特查拉瞪着眼睛对埃里克摆口型：你在干什么！

“特查拉你怎么了？”

“啊，没事……嗯，踢到东西了。”特查拉一只手伸下去捂住裤裆，别扭地扯谎敷衍瓦卡比。

埃里克把小刀贴上特查拉的大腿做威胁，把他的手扒拉到一边，从拉链里掏出了蛰伏在黑色毛从中的阴茎。

有意思。埃里克用两根手指托起特查拉的一对睾丸，两指交替地颠着，感受双球在囊袋里的抖动，忍不住用手握住双球，像盘珠子一样轻轻揉捏起来。特查拉的睾丸温热又柔软，只是旁边的卷曲毛发挠着埃里克的手有些痒。埃里克想了想，“噌”得把小刀推出鞘。

冰凉的刀刃贴上自己身体最脆弱的地方，特查拉吓得立刻并拢双腿差点惊呼出声，幸好及时忍住了变成了一阵尴尬的咳嗽。

你在干什么！特查拉摆口型。

埃里克并不理会，我行我素地继续手里的动作：揪起一小搓毛发，刀刃水平地来回锯着，埃里克坏笑着举起手向特查拉展示割下来的阴毛，揉搓着手指让它们全部飘散下来，又在特查拉的瞪视中低下头继续动作。

“特查拉，报告怎么样？”瓦卡比问道。

“咳咳，嗯……没什么问题。”特查拉努力忽视身下正不断割着自己阴毛、贴上自己阴茎的冰凉小刀，还有毛发被扯起来的痛感。特查拉试图把注意力从潜在的危险转移到公司的事情上，“下个季度的计划做出来了吗，我听说股东姆巴库对公司的发展有些建议？”

“嗯，是的，下个季度的计划在这，关于姆巴库……”

借着低头看文件的动作，特查拉看了一眼自己的私处，短短几分钟埃里克已经把自己的阴毛全部剃光了，正得意洋洋地看着他。

“特查拉，姆巴库从他父亲那辈就对公司有这个想法……”特查拉被瓦卡比叫到了名字，以为是被发现了桌下的埃里克，身体不受控制地抖了一下，努力去听瓦卡比接下来的话。

埃里克逗特查拉逗上了瘾，伸手握住了堂兄光秃秃的老二。特查拉的阴茎还未勃起，绵软得像只新生的小鸟，可爱地趴在那里等待起飞。埃里克握着它左右甩动，让它像果冻一样摆来摆去，又故意剥开包皮，用粗糙的指尖摸索娇嫩的龟头。

他能看到特查拉的下颌咬紧又松开，咬肌不断颤动，努力咬牙不去想身下作乱的手，还有阴茎上传来的快感。特查拉的阴茎逐渐涨大变硬，在叉开的两腿之间笔直地挺立着，埃里克满意地撸动，看着前液一点点渗出来，黏到他的手上，忽然伸出舌头舔了一下。

“啊！咳咳咳咳咳……”舌头的那一下舔弄立刻让特查拉叫出了声，为了不让瓦卡比发现又加上大声的咳嗽，伸手捂住嘴想要遮住难以控制的面部表情。

“没事吧，特查拉？”瓦卡比关切地凑上前，想站起来帮忙拍特查拉的后背。

“没事没事。”特查拉立刻摆手拒绝，“不小心被口水呛到了。”

特查拉拿起杯子喝了谁想要维持一下面部表情，“没事了，姆巴库的事……哈……我会找他的，嗯……你先去忙吧。”

瓦卡比虽然有些怀疑，但还是听从了命令离开了办公室。

瓦卡比刚一走特查拉就放下手里的东西抓住埃里克的头发。想要揪着他的脏辫把他从自己的阴茎上揪起开。

埃里克不为所动，嘴里紧紧含着特查拉的老二，面颊吸得凹陷进去，抬眼看着特查拉继续上下耸动，搅动着舌头去拨弄柱身，抬起头直到嘴里只含着龟头，又用舌尖刺戳敏感的马眼。特查拉双手失去了力气，环着埃里克的脑袋趴在办公桌上粗喘，埃里克又顺势来了一个深喉，忍住呕吐反应让阴茎在自己的喉咙上停留得足够久，才“啵”得一声吐出特查拉阴茎。

“啊！”特查拉忍不住尖叫出声，咬住自己的手想要抑住自己的呻吟。

阴茎塞满嘴巴的感觉并不好，埃里克也并不喜欢吃男人的阴茎，但现在他心里有种异样的满足感在催促他，想要让平时认真严肃仪表堂堂的特查拉发出更加色情的声音、想要让他糟糕得一塌糊涂。

埃里克低头含上阴茎，扶着特查拉的大腿，模仿性交的动作来回晃动自己的脑袋，听着特查拉在自己上方不住地喘息，时不时地一个深喉得到他的高声呻吟。

特查拉双手无助地搭在埃里克的头上，手指插进埃里克的辫子里像在鼓励他继续动作，胸部因为喘息不断上下起伏。整个房间里充斥着口交的啧啧水声还有特查拉隐忍又色情的呻吟，埃里克感觉自己快要为特查拉的声音硬起来。

特查拉的大尺寸吸得埃里克脸颊发酸，他吐出去换做用手握住撸动，冠状沟压在自己舌头上舔弄，另一只手伸上去解特查拉的衣扣。

特查拉因为阴茎上传来的快感早已无力反抗，瘫在椅背上，任凭埃里克的手像揉捏女人乳房一样的揉着他的胸部。

“啊！”埃里克捏住了一颗乳头，特查拉从没想过自己男人的胸部被捏住乳头也会有快感，又酥又麻的电流在身体里来回窜着，大腿忍不住收紧夹住埃里克的脑袋。

大腿上的嫩肉贴在埃里克的双颊柔软又温暖，几乎是一种变相的褒奖和鼓励，埃里克扭头亲吻特查拉的大腿根，在他巧克力色的肌肤上不断吸吮，手上还不间断的撸动。

特查拉的呻吟越来越急促，腿上的肌肉收紧，似乎就要射出来了。埃里克立刻转头含上阴茎狠狠一吸，完全不顾特查拉抗拒地推动，在他的低吼中被射了满嘴的精液。

腥咸的精液顺着嘴边留下，埃里克伸手抹了抹，在特查拉的注视中又塞回嘴里咂巴了一下。特查拉无奈又认命地闭上眼转过头，起伏的胸部上乳尖依然挺立着。埃里克突然觉得自己的堂兄有趣极了，从桌下爬了出来，舌头压着乳头一路向上舔到脖颈，捉住特查拉推阻的手压到一边，最后钻进特查拉的耳廓。

“怎么样堂兄，是不是该放我走了呢？”


End file.
